


Not-So-Lady Vampire

by MariaPriest



Series: S&H Blue Stamps - S1 [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Texas Longhorn, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: Maybe the nurse in the blood donation center wasn't the first lady vampire Starsky had ever seen.





	Not-So-Lady Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for _Texas Longhorn_

Starsky and Hutch left the blood donation center quickly; they had their best lead yet on the alleged rapist/murderer.

“I swear, Hutch, she's a lady vampire,” Starsky said excitedly as they approached the car.

“Yeah, I know. First you ever met. Does that mean you've met _male_ vampires?”

“Pretty sure. You know Snowball? He only comes out at night and he has those really pointy doggy teeth an' red eyes an' white hair, an' his skin -”

Hutch stopped in his tracks, which stopped Starsky's mouth. “Snowball's an albino, Starsk. It's dangerous for him to come out in the daylight. And there is no such thing as vampires.”

Starsky shook his head in disagreement. “I don't know about that. I mean, we don't know everything there is to know.”

Hutch pondered that statement for a moment. “That's true, buddy. There's still a lot to learn.” He paused, gave Starsky a serious look. “Come to think of it, you could be right about vampires.”

Starsky perked up. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely. Though I think that nurse was the _second_ lady vampire you've met.”

Starsky bounced on the balls of his feet. “Who do you think it was, huh?”

Straight-faced and sincere, Hutch replied, “Vanessa.”

Taken aback for a split second, Starsky shook his head again. “Nah. She's a bloodsucker all right, but she ain't no lady.”

Hutch smiled gently, reassured yet again of his friend's loyalty and honesty. He exhaled audibly through his nose. “Now, _that_ fact belongs in an encyclopedia. Come on, let's call this number into the Detectives Bureau then go catch us a suspect.”

the end

July 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Please be understanding.


End file.
